This invention relates generally to devices for securing a bearing assembly to a shaft and, more particularly, to a locking device for clamping a bearing inner ring against a shaft.
Bearings are commonly made with a "wide" inner ring to facilitate positioning and mounting of the bearings on straight shafts. The inner ring of such bearings is extended axially and fitted with an eccentric locking collar, clamp-type locking ring, set screws or similar device to lock the bearing to the shaft. The bearings may be fitted with balls or other rollers and may have a cylindrical or spherical outer ring.
Although such bearings generally work well, installation of the locking devices may be difficult in some applications. For example, tightening the set screws or striking a drift against the eccentric locking collar may not be convenient when access is limited. In addition, such mechanical means may eventually become worn and set screws may be lost, particularly after repeated installation and removal of the bearings.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present locking devices for bearing assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.